A Second Dance
by iloveromance
Summary: When the St. Basil school for boys closed down the popular malt shop, Michael Dunn thought he had lost Danni forever...Until they unexpectedly meet years later. Based on the 1985 movie staring Andrew McCarthy, Patrick Dempsey and Kevin Dillon.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Renee, cut it out." Michael said, gently pushing his girlfriend away.

"But Honey... I just... love you so much..." she said, while trailing kisses across his neck.

Finally he turned and kissed her firmly on the lips. "I love you too, Renee, but this really isn't the time..."  
"Oh baby, there's _always _time for love." she said as she resumed kissing his neck.

"Here's your coffee. "The waitress said, placing two cups on the table.

Michael smiled gratefully as the waitress poured their coffee. "Thank you."

The waitress grinned as she watched Michael flinch when Renee's kisses reached his mouth. "No problem. Let me know if you need anything."

"I need you, Baby." Renee whispered into Michael's ear.

Michael's face reddened. "We're fine, thanks." He said to the waitress.  
"I can see that." She said with a wink. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

"Renee, your coffee?" he said when they were alone.

As carefully as possible, Michael pushed the coffee cup toward her. Dutifully she took it from him, and, to his amazement, drank every drop in one gulp.

"Thanks, Honey." She said.

"Um, you're welcome Sweetheart, but maybe you shouldn't drink so fast, okay?"

She sighed loudly, a habit he absolutely hated. "You're right, Baby. Now where were we?" She turned his face toward hers, kissing him passionately.

"Renee, stop!" he said, pushing her away.

She looked at him in shock. "What's wrong Honey?"  
"Nothing. I'm sorry, okay. I just... it's stuffy in here. I need to get some air." He slid out of the booth and put on his leather jacket.

Quickly she grabbed her coat. "I'll come with you."

"No! I-I mean, just stay here. The food will be here soon and I know you're starving. I'll be right back."

Again, the loud sigh.

"All right. But hurry back Honey!" She called as he walked out of the restaurant. Michael ignored the snickers that came from the nearby patrons and pushed open the glass door. The cold wind hit his face as he pulled his jacket closer to his body and leaned against the blue façade of the building.

_What am I doing? I don't love her. She's a nice distraction, but that's all she is... a distraction. _

He looked up to see a woman walk past him along the sidewalk. She was wearing a long red coat, a black hooded scarf and white gloves. She was joined by another woman, who had come out of the restaurant next door.

He watched as they embraced, wondering why he was so intrigued by the woman in red. They walked to the restaurant entrance and spoke inaudibly to the maître d'

As the woman removed her scarf, Michael's breath caught in his throat.

Danni.


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, he couldn't breathe. Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair and suddenly he was seventeen again...

_The overcast Coney Island sky, the dance they shared at the Bop House, kisses in a rainstorm beneath the pier. And the last time he had seen her..._

"_I'm glad I got to dance with ya." He said, running along side the car, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of her face. _

_When the car drove away, he realized that he had lost the only girl he'd ever loved._

Just as quickly as the memories came, they disappeared. Now he stood, unable to take his eyes off of her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. The years had been kind to her; her chin-length brown hair was now a stunning auburn, tinted with blonde highlights. Her facial features were more pronounced, but she hadn't lost her youthful appearance. The sight of her made him weak in the knees, longing for the past.

He had to talk to her.

Without giving it another thought, he walked to the restaurant entrance. The _maître d glared at him. "Can I help you, Sir?"_

_Nervously, Michael shifted his feet. "Actually, there's someone inside that I need to see."  
"The name, sir?"  
"Danni." Michael replied. The sound of her name on his lips was, at that moment, a welcome sensation. _

Quickly the_ maître d _skimmed the patron list with his finger. "I'm not showing a _Danny_ on this list. Could you describe him?"  
Michael grinned at the _maître d_'s assumption. "_Her_ actually. She has red hair and is wearing a long red coat. She came in about ten minutes ago with another woman. I saw you speaking to her."

The _maître d looked at Michael in confusion, clearly trying to appear nonchalant. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, sir."_

_"Just look on the list for a party of two, please." Michael said irritably. _

_"Sir, I would need the name of the other woman in order to-"_

_"Never mind." Michael said, pushing past the maître d. _

_"Sir! You cannot come barging into this restaurant! You need a reservation!"_

_But Michael was already inside. His eyes scanned the small dining room until he finally spotted her. She was sitting with the other woman at a corner table, sharing a laugh. Seeing her so happy made him smile. _

_Michael made his way toward the table and was about to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, shocked to see an angry expression staring back at him.  
"What's the meaning of this?" the man bellowed. _

_"I just need five minutes with this woman and then I'll leave." Michael said, avoiding Danni's face._

_"I'm the owner of this establishment and I'm afraid I just cannot allow it." The man said gruffly. _

Michael scoffed. "It's a public place and I'm not leaving until I talk to her!" Around him, he could hear gasps and murmurs coming from the restaurant patrons.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I'll call the police." The owner said. "You're upsetting my customers!"

Michael turned to find Danni staring at him in amazement.

"Michael?"

"Madam, do you know this man?" The owner asked.

"Yes." Danni said, rising from the table in one fluid motion.

"Danni? What's going on?" The woman sitting next to her asked. "Who _is_ this?"

Danni stood, transfixed and silent.

This was a big mistake. He shouldn't have come. Michael cleared his throat, embarrassed that he had created such a scene.

"I'm so sorry, really. I didn't mean to ruin your afternoon." He said. "I-I just wanted to talk to Danni. Please accept my apology. I won't bother you again."

Without another word he turned to leave, amid stares from the patrons.

Ignoring her friend's protests, Danni turned and ran toward the front door of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Michael!" Danni shouted from the doorway. She stepped outside, shivering from the sudden coldness.

Michael whirled around to face her. When he looked into Danni's eyes, he couldn't tell if her expression was one of anger or astonishment.

"Danni, I'm sorry. I just-"

To his surprise, Danni walked toward him and touched his face with her fingertips.

"I-Is it really you?"

Michael smiled. "I was just going to ask you the same thing."  
Danni stepped into Michael's embrace and seemed to melt against his body.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again."

"I missed you so much." Michael whispered into her hair. "I couldn't stand leaving you."

A moment of silence passed as they stood in the cold, their arms wrapped around each other.

"It feels so good to hold you again." Michael said.

"God... I can't let go of you. I-I'm afraid I might lose you again." Danni breathed.

Michael pulled her closer.

"Never..."

"I-I'm so sorry, Michael. I never meant to hurt you." Danni said in a quivering voice.

Michael ran his fingers through her silky hair. "I never stopped lov-"

"Danni!"

Michael looked over and found the woman from the restaurant staring at them."

Danni quickly pulled herself away from Michael.

"Brenda... I-"

"Danni! What are you do-"

Brenda's eyes shifted from Danni to Michael. "Oh, it's you."

Michael shifted his feet uncomfortably and extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Michael. It's nice to meet you."

Brenda shook his hand loosely and rolled her eyes. "Oh... right. Me too."

"Danni! I can't believe you left me alone like that! What were you _thinking_?"

Danni looked away, embarrassed. "You're right. I'm sorry Brenda. It's just... I"ll be there in a minute."

Brenda sighed. "Danni, my time is valuable even if yours isn't."

"It was entirely my fault and I'm very sorry I interrupted your lunch." Michael said, giving Danni a sympathetic smile.

"Can you give us a minute? I promise I won't bother you again." He added.

"Okay, but make it quick. I have to get back to work." Brenda turned on her heels and walked back into the restaurant.

When they were alone, Danni and Michael turned toward each other.

"Well... it was nice to see you again." Michael said awkwardly.

"Um, yeah. You too." Danni replied.

Michael leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you."

As Danni watched Michael walk away from the restaurant, a tear slid down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael lay in bed, staring at the moonlight that bathed the wall of his tiny bedroom. This old house held so many memories and Michael had lived here with his sister Boo for much of his life.

Their parents died tragically in a car crash when Boo was just an infant and Michael was in elementary school. They were much too young to understand the full impact such a loss would have on their lives.

But as Michael entered junior high, things began to change. He often found himself longing for the love only a mother and father could give.

His grandmother, determined to make him a priest, enrolled him in St. Basil's School for Boys. Much to Michael's relief, the priesthood never came calling, so he hoped his grandparents would be happy knowing that he was now a successful writer.

Just a few short years after Michael's graduation from St. Basil, his grandmother died suddenly. The loss was greater than anything he had ever known. When his grandfather died two years later, the whole it created in Michael's heart felt as wide as the Grand Canyon.  
His sister did everything she could do persuade Michael to leave New York; to get out and see the world. But Michael's world was right here-where everything was familiar. Boo, on the other hand, took her own advice. After she graduated from college, she took a year-long trip to Europe. It was there that she met the man of her dreams. A year later, Boo married and moved from New York to California.  
Michael missed his sister terribly, but he was so proud of her for fulfilling her dream of becoming a teacher. Her love of children was the driving force behind her career choice. The weekly (and sometimes daily) phone calls they shared made Michael feel closer to her-even if she was almost 3,000 miles away.

Now the longing he felt was much different. His thoughts returned to the unexpected encounter with Danni.

He turned sideways and adjusted his pillow, suddenly unable to get her out of his mind. Their meeting at the restaurant was like a dream. Even now he still couldn't believe it was real. When he held Danni in his arms, he found it nearly impossible to let go. It was such a brief reunion, how on Earth was he ever going to find her again?

His grandmother used to say "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back to you, they are yours..."

Michael let out a sigh...

_I hope you're right, Grandma._


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came much too quickly. Michael rose and after a quick breakfast, headed to his study to finish his latest literary creation. His books had sold millions of copies all over the world. He'd become so successful that he now had more money than he ever dreamed was possible. After a while he felt so guilty about his new found wealth that he began to donate large portions to charities and schools, including St. Basil.

St. Basil wasn't the greatest school in the world, but he had to admit he'd received a good education, despite the Brothers' harsh manor. Times had changed and, Michael hoped, so had the way the students of St. Basil were disciplined.

He cringed, remembering the hand paddling he received from Brother Constance on his first day of school; all because Michael was trying to help out a friend. His palms stung for days after that incident.

The doorbell rang, breaking into his thoughts. He glanced at his watch, wondering who would be at his door so early in the morning.  
"Renee..." he said, shocked to find his girlfriend standing before him.

"Hi Honey!" she said a little too enthusiastically. She thrust a powder blue box into his hands.  
"What's this?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a dozen glazed donuts.

"I brought breakfast!" she said with a smile.

Before he could reply, she barged into the house, pushing her way past him.

To say that Renee was infatuated with him was an understatement. He should have been used to her smothering nature by now. But in the five years they had been together, she had only gotten worse.

They met at Dartmouth College and were instantly smitten with each other. However as the years went by, she became more and more controlling.

What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Can't I spend the morning with the man I love?" She said in the most sugar-coated voice Michael had ever heard. The words made him cringe.

"I have to work, okay?" he said, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

Renee scoffed. "Well, Michael if you don't like me showing up unannounced, then we should take Mom's advice and move in together. Don't you think it's a great idea?"

"No, Renee. I don't." Michael said sternly. "We've discussed this a hundred times already. We're not moving in together."  
Renee sighed loudly. "Well, okay. I just wanted to spend a couple of hours with you, Baby."

"A couple of _hours_, are you _kidding_ me? Renee, I'm on a deadline here! I can't afford to waste time with-."

The minute the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them.

Renee was stunned. "What did you just say?"  
"Renee, I didn't mean-."

"Did you just say that being with me is a waste of time?" Renee demanded.

"No! I was just-."

"How could you, Michael!" she yelled, startling him with the sudden outburst. She grabbed the box of donuts out of his hands and shoved them angrily into the trash can.

Michael watched as she fished her keys out of her purse and yanked open the door.

"Renee, if you would just-."

"Goodbye Michael." She said. Without another word she slammed the door behind her, rattling the pictures on the walls.

When she was gone, Michael stared at the door. The relief he felt was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

"... the cutest dress, Danni. You should see it! The most beautiful shade of aquamarine anyone's ever laid eyes on, and-Danni, are you listening to me?"

Danni looked up, suddenly aware that Brenda was talking to her. "I-I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Brenda frowned. "Gee Danni, since when did you become an artist?"

Danni eyed her friend curiously. "Artist? I don't know what you're talking ab-."

"I'm talking about _that_." Brenda said, pointing to Danni's napkin.

Danni glanced down surprised to see that her white paper napkin was now covered in ball point pen hearts. The realization that she'd been daydreaming about Michael made her cheeks burn.

"Is this about that guy?" Brenda asked, as though reading Danni's mind.

"What guy?"

"The jerk that interrupted our lunch the other day." Brenda snapped. "Boy, he had some nerve! I was late for work because of him! I could have lost my job!"

Danni suppressed a smile. "You mean Michael?"

"Yeah, what's his story, anyway? He seemed to know you pretty well. Funny, since you never mentioned him before."

"He and his jerk friends used to come into the malt shop when we were in high school, and, I don't know... he was less of a jerk than the other guys, I guess." The memories made her smile.

"So what, you fell in love with the guy?"  
Danni sighed dreamily. "I guess I did in a way. Everything around me was falling apart and Michael seemed to be the only one who cared. He was a nice-."  
"What, distraction?" Brenda scoffed. "Danni, you can do so much better than some kid you met in a malt shop when you were a teenager!"

Brenda's harsh tone caused Danni's blood to boil. "Like who, Brenda? Rick from NYU? Talk about a loser!"

"Yeah, well you were just _days_ from marrying that loser, so he couldn't have been _that _bad."

Danni was unable to believe what she was hearing.

"_Wasn't that bad_? Brenda, the man admitted to cheating on me at his bachelor party!"

"So?" Brenda shrugged. "Guys do it all the time. After all, it's their last fling before marriage."

Sometimes Brenda could be downright infuriating. She and Danni were so different, it was a wonder they were friends. Danni believed in true love, while Brenda just believed in, well Danni really didn't know what Brenda believed in. Brenda was never one to kiss and tell. But she had no problem telling others what kind of relationships they should have.

No longer hungry, Danni pushed the half-eaten plate of spaghetti away and laid a crisp ten dollar bill on the table. She rose from the chair and grabbed her purse.  
"Where are you going, Danni?" Brenda asked.

"To find happiness." Danni said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The streets were quiet as Michael stepped out into the cold morning air. It was only when he reached the familiar street that he became aware of his surroundings. Every tree and building looked exactly the same, as though he had stepped back in time.

Only one thing was different.

He stood for a moment, staring at the building that once held so much meaning. Memories overcame him, and suddenly he couldn't resist crossing the street.

The once-popular malt shop was now a children's bookstore. Through the window he could see the shelves of books and stuffed animals that filled the darkened store. He stood, forehead against the window... remembering.

"Hey, Father Michael."

He spun around to find her smiling at him

"Danni..."

Wordlessly, he took her in his arms and kissed her. A million feelings swirled inside of him; feelings he thought he would never experience again.

"This must be fate." He whispered against her mouth, knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

"I think you're right." She said, surprising him with her answer.

When they parted, she turned and stared at the store. "It's so weird seeing it like this, you know? After everything..."

"That was the worst day of my life." Michael said. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Danni touched the glass window with her fingertips. "I really loved working here. It kept my mind off of my father."

"How is your dad?" Michael asked.

"Oh well, he..."

Danni looked away for a moment and when she returned her gaze to him there were tears in her eyes. His heart ached, and he cursed himself for not realizing. Her dad was gone.

"Oh, Danni."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry."

She leaned her face against his wool coat.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. It just hurts to come here and remember..."

"Then why did you? Come here I mean." Michael asked.

"She looked up at him and smiled. "Because I hoped I'd find you here."  
He kissed her then; the familiar sensations returning.

A gust of wind blew, causing Danni to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Michael asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"A-A little."

He took her hand and smiled. "Come on. Let's go somewhere warm."


	8. Chapter 8

(Michael's house)

"Wow, I haven't been here in ages, and it still looks exactly the same!" Danni exclaimed as she looked around the living room.

Michael laughed. "I guess I haven't gotten around to redecorating."

"I like it." Danni said. "It reminds me of home. I still remember when I had dinner here with you, your sister and your grandparents."

"Yeah, they really liked you. My granddad couldn't stop talking about you after I came home from walking you to the bus stop."

"Really?" Danni asked.

"So did Boo."

"That's your sister, right?"

"Yeah."

He took her hand and led her into his room.

"Wow, this is... like being in a little boy's room." Danni said.

Michael laughed at her analogy. "Like I said, I haven't had much time for remodeling."

He sat down on the bed, as Danni let go of his hand and began to look around the bedroom.

In the corner she found the hubcap to the 57 Chevy and picked it up.

"I can't believe you still have this." She said, turning to him.  
Michael smiled. "Best day of my life."

Danni sat down beside him. "So, do you ever run into any of those jerks from St. Basil's?"

"No, not really. I heard that Corbett and Janine-the girl that Rooney used to date-are married with six kids, and Rooney is a mechanic in some garage. Last I heard Caesar is still a psychiatrist in Queens."

Danni sighed. "I wish I'd had friends like that. I barely went to school as it was. After my dad... I figured that I'd better do something with my life before I ended up a loser."

Michael's expression grew serious and he gently turned her face toward him.

"Danni, you're not a loser."

A small grin appeared on her face. "Thanks, but..."  
"Look at me." Michael said seriously. "You're not a loser. You're... the most wonderful person I've ever met." He stared into her eyes and within seconds was kissing her with more passion than he'd ever kissed anyone.

"Michael, can I tell you something?" She said timidly after they parted.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Anything, Danni."

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but..."  
Michael turned to face her, giving her his full attention. "What is it?"

Danni blushed. "I-I think I'm falling in love with you."  
Michael's heart warmed with her words, and his expression changed. "I hate to say this, but I'm way ahead of you on this one."  
She looked at him with worry. "I-I don't understand what you mean."

He took her hand and kissed it.  
"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

She smiled as they fell onto the pillows, and entangled themselves in the blankets, celebrating their rekindled romance.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning." Michael said when Danni opened her eyes.

"Mmmm..." Danni sighed. "Was I dreaming last night?"  
Michael kissed her shoulder and he held her close.

"Well, if you were, I hope it was the best dream you've ever had."

Danni laughed. "I love you, Michael Dunn."  
"And I love you, Danni." He said, pushing her playfully into the pillows.

"What are you thinking about?" Michael asked as Danni lay in his arms.

She shook her head. "It's stupid."  
"Please tell me." Michael said seriously.

"Well, I keep thinking about that day that they closed the store."

Michael sighed. "That was the worst day of my life."

Danni's eyes filled with tears. "Mine, too."

She sat up and leaned the back of her head against the tiny headboard.

"God that was such a horrible day. Daddy was in a deep depression; you know the kind where he'd get so depressed that it was almost impossible to pull him out of it."

Michael took her hand and laced her fingers through his. "So what happened?"  
"Well there was a knock on the door and when I tried to make it look like we were closed, one of the monks barged into our store, along with two police officers."  
"God..." Michael said.

"Yeah... God... So then they started shutting the place down. They completely trashed it, and that one monk-the one who was always throwing you and your friends out-."  
"Brother Constance." Michael said, shuddering at the name.

"Yeah, him. "Well, he demanded that we pack our stuff. My dad was really scared and had no idea what was going on. The next thing I know, we were being escorted out to a car."

"Where did they take you?" Michael asked.

Danni blinked back tears. "They took my dad to an institution. They swore he was crazy and needed to be removed from society."  
She turned on her side to face him.

"My dad wasn't crazy, Michael. I swear it. He was just... heartbroken."

Michael ran his fingers through her hair. "I know, Sweetheart. I know."  
"So where did they take you?" he asked again.

"They put me in a foster home, but I only stayed there until I was eighteen. I worked in a few restaurants and went to visit my dad as much as I could. I only saw him about three or four times and then one day when I went to see him, they told me he had passed away."

A tear slid down her cheek and Michael brushed it away with his thumb. "Oh Sweetheart... I'm so sorry."

After a few minutes, she climbed out of bed, the blanket wrapped around her.  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"I-I should go. I have some work I need to do at home." Danni said.

"Hey, you never told me what you've been up to since... well, you know."

Danni grinned. "That's right. I started to last night but then..."

She began to blush like a teenager who'd just had her first date.

"Michael, I really have to go." Danni said giggling as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"So..."

"What, Michael?"

Wordlessly he raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.

"Oh!" She said, as though suddenly remembering his question. "Well, I'm working as an office assistant in the Bronx."

Michael nodded approvingly. "That's great."

Danni shrugged. "I guess it is for someone who barely got through high school... when I went to class that is."

The memory made her laugh.

"I wanted to go to college, but with my dad and all..." her voice trailed off, remembering.

Later when she disappeared into the bathroom, Michael sighed. It pained him to see how much she was hurting; how lonely she was.

_If only things had been different back then... _


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you okay getting home?" Michael asked as they stood in the doorway of his house.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Danni said. "It's a nice day, so I think I'll just walk."  
"Are you sure? Because I don't mind-."  
Danni silenced him with a kiss, smiling when she pulled away. "I'm sure."  
"Okay, well... I'll call you later?"  
"I'd like that." Danni said.

Michael took her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you, Danni."  
"I love you too." She replied.

He watched as she walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk, blowing a kiss to him before heading for home.

As he walked back into the house, he felt a sudden sense of loneliness. When he was with Danni, everything felt so right, so... real.

He stood in the living room, wondering why he never bothered to update the decor. Perhaps because doing so would cause him to lose memories of his grandparents, whom he missed so dearly.

If he stared hard enough, he could picture his grandmother sitting in her favorite worn pink chair, reading the Bible and telling Michael how proud she would be on the day he became a priest.

With a sigh, he went into the kitchen and prepared a meal, which he consumed almost quicker than it took to make it. His meal finished, he made his way to the solace of his room.

It seemed crazy, spending so much time in here, when he had the entire house to himself. His friends were constantly nagging him to sell the old house and move into a true bachelor pad; somewhere he could call his own.

But Michael always refused. Here in his room, he felt safe; wrapped in childhood memories.

And now he had memories of last night, when he'd shared his room with Danni...

Over and over, he'd replayed the romantic night in his mind. There was no soft music, no candles and no rose petals; only Michael and the woman he thought he'd lost so long ago. He hadn't planned on the intimacy, but when they confessed their love for one another, there was no doubt in his mind that they were doing the right thing. In that moment, he realized that he loved her more than he thought it was possible to love anyone.

A voice in his head kept asking "What if..." but he pushed the question away. It was crazy, but he was pretty sure that his grandparents must have had something to do with bringing Danni back into his life.

And for that, he was eternally grateful...

He rose from the edge of the bed and went to the computer to check his email. As he read the endless list of messages from his editor, his mind drifted back to Danni; the way her skin glowed in the moonlight and held a lingering scent of spring flowers.

He gazed around the room, and his eyes landed on a familiar object. He walked over to the dresser and picked up the hubcap. In a moment of sentiment (or pure insanity, he wasn't sure which), he brought the metal object to his lips and kissed it.

Images of the previous evening's union washed over him like a tidal wave; his lips on Danni's, kissing her over and over. The way her fingertips ran through his hair, and caressed his shoulders and back.

And still more memories came... the gray overcast day at Coney Island, when Danni had given him the hubcap. And in return, he'd given her the "special rock" on which she'd made a wish and thrown it into the ocean.

Suddenly he had a revelation... He loved her of course, but it was much more than that. So much more. Danni was his whole world, and he was determined to never let her go again.


	11. Chapter 11

(Two days later)

"Michael, where are you taking me?" Danni laughed as Michael took her hands and guided her out of the brick apartment building. "I can't see a thing with this blindfold on!"

"That's the idea." He said. "Do you trust me?""Of course, Michael, but..."

He kissed her, prompting her to wrap her arms around him; prepared to give in to the sensation of his lips on hers.

But suddenly he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. She tugged on the blindfold, wanting to untie it but his hand gently pushed hers away.

He guided her to the car, and waited until she was comfortably seated before he closed the car door.

"Michael, will you please tell me where-."  
She stopped when she felt his fingertips on her mouth.  
He kissed her then.

"Just be patient, okay?" He said the words so tenderly that she thought she might cry.

Finally she allowed herself to relax and she rested the back of her head on the leather seat, and after what felt like an eternity, the car slowed to a stop.

"Well, here we are." He said, turning off the engine.  
"Where's here? Can I take this off now?" Danni said, reaching behind her to untie the blindfold.

"Just a few more minutes, okay?" Michael said.

"But Michael, I-."  
He took her hand and kissed it. "I thought you trusted me."

She heard him get out of the car and then close the door. Another door opened and closed, followed by the sound of footsteps on gravel. Suddenly her car door opened, and Michael was taking her hand, guiding her out of the car.  
They walked hand in hand; the cool breeze on her shoulders. When she shivered, he put his arm around her and held her close.

Suddenly they stopped. The blindfold slipped from her face and opened her eyes, gasping in surprise.

"Michael..."

For right in front of her was the Bop House.

She looked at him in amazement. "How did you do this? I mean, I thought..."  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe it was still here, either." He said, as though reading her mind.

"I read that it was torn down to build some condos. I thought it was gone forever." Danni said.

"I read that too. That's why I bought it." Michael said.

Danni was astounded. "But why?"

Michael smiled and kissed her. "For you."  
Danni swallowed hard. "You did this for me?"

Wordlessly he took her hand and together they walked into the small restaurant.

She looked around, surprised to find that it looked almost exactly the same. Only a few people were around, much like the day she and Michael went there, so long ago. The only person missing was Willie, the kind man who worked at the counter.

They walked to the middle of the restaurant, Michael's hands holding hers. He gazed into her eyes and reached into his pocket retrieving a small object.

And got down on bended knee.

Danni gasped in shock as a lone tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

"When we were kids, I thought I had lost you forever. Now that I've found you, I don't ever want to let you go again. Danni, will you marry me?"

Her answer came out in a whisper.

"Yes."

He stood for a moment, as though taking in the information. "Really?"  
She laughed at the innocent question.

"Yes. I'll marry you, Michael."

Overcome with joy, he took her in his arms and kissed her, oblivious to the applause around them.

He slipped the ring on her finger, and squeezed her hand, smiling. "Look, I know that I just asked you a huge favor, but can I ask one more?"

"Anything, Michael."

He grinned and let go of her hand. She watched in surprise, as he walked toward the jukebox and pushed a button.

Suddenly the strains of a familiar tune filled the restaurant.

"_I've been loving you too long..."_

He returned to her, and took her hand. "Dance with me?"

Slowly they came together, their arms around each other; her head resting on his chest as they swayed to the music.


End file.
